Skinny Love
by fixingtoshine
Summary: She is light, and I must consume her. The M rating is for future chapters:
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Sooo, I seemed to get some great response on the one shot, and I can't even tell you how wonderful that was to wake up to I basically know where I want this story to go, and I promise I won't give up on it. I honestly don't know how many chapters it will be yet. The time period is Half Blood Prince, but of course, seeing as this is my story, things will happen differently! Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, however, I do have a gorgeous replica of Snape's wand.

He saw her there, bathed in sunlight. Standing just by the lake, attempting to skip stones. She was standing alone, glowing. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't. All he had been seeing lately were the dark realities of the impending war. No matter where he was, or who he was with, it was always dark. And yet, there she stood, soaking in the sun, she was light.

There was no surprise when she caught him staring, he wasn't exactly hiding it. Instead of the usual hateful glare that he had come to expect from the golden trio of wonder, she gave him a smile. It took him an embarrassing amount of time to realize just what an amazing gift that was.

As she made her way over to him, his palms began to sweat. Not out of fear of anyone seeing them, more that he was afraid of her seeing him.

He couldn't help but pick up on the little things in her walk, the way her body flowed as she made her way to his side. It was strange to feel that no insult was on the tip of his tongue. For the first time he was seeing that maybe blood wasn't dirty. Something as light as her, no, maybe there wasn't anything wrong with her blood. Maybe it was his blood that was wrong.

"You were staring Malfoy."

"Yes, yes I was Granger."

"Why?"

"Because you're beautiful." His answer came swiftly, and he couldn't fathom why it didn't occur to him to lie to her.

She looked at him, the shock evident in her eyes although she was trying to keep a straight face. "Are you alright Malfoy?"

"I'm just fine Granger. But I do know that there is a war coming, and very soon I may not have the opportunity to say these things. So, seeing you there, covered in sun, you looked so beautiful. And here you are, standing in the shade with me, yet you still look so beautiful."

"This is not a side of you that I'm used to."

"Well, I guess I'm just too tired to insult you."

And that's when she really noticed it. The bags under his eyes, how his already thin frame and gotten so much smaller. It hurt her to see, not because of some long standing crush, or something as silly as that, but because he was human. And she knew there was good in him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why on earth would I want to talk about it with you?"

"Because I expect nothing from you. My life isn't in your hands, I'm not part of anything to do with what you're doing. I'm the perfect person to talk to."

"As usual Granger, you know everything before everyone else. But do you really think this is a great place to talk?"

"It's really not."

And with that she grabbed his hand and ran with him back to the castle. He was smiling as they blurred past a few first year Hufflepuffs. Her laughter was ringing sweetly through the halls as they stopped at a door. And he knew where they were.

The room of requirement. Part of him wanted to run away, he knew what he was always stuck with when he went in there, but of course, logic told him, the room was what she would want, not him.

After opening the door, she gestured for him to follow. When he stepped inside it looked almost like a common room. Both of their house colours hung proudly around the walls, and there were two plush chair by the fireplace. It was perfect. He should of known then that he would get lost in her.

They took their seats, her legs crossed beneath her, his stretched out before him.

"Now Malfoy, tell me everything."

"This is so strange."

"That's irrelevant."

"It's actually very relevant."

"Malfoy, you need to get some things off of your chest, and I happen to be an excellent listener."

"But why are you listening?"

"Because it's been so long since you've insulted me, or really anyone for so long. And either it's because you're becoming a changed and good man, or it's because your breaking. Judging by your appearance right now, I'm going to go with the latter."

He couldn't believe it. Couldn't even really understand how she noticed these things. But she noticed, and she was here, and she was willing to listen. He knew she may not like what he had to say, but he knew she would listen all the same. Because she was light, and so pure, so good.

"The dark lord has taken over my home. He uses it, and now me. I've been given a task, and I don't know what to do. But I know that if I don't do it, he'll kill my family. But not without a touch of torture first of course. Every day I walk through these halls, I'm haunted by my own reality."

His tears started falling and she couldn't stop herself from wiping them away. He was so lost he didn't notice her standing over him until her gentle finger touched his cheek and she wiped away the offending tears.

Never in his life had he received such a gentle touch, and you could be certain he never thought it would be from her.

"I'm so sorry Dra—Malfoy."

His hands wrapped around her wrists, and he pulled her down into his lap. Wordlessly she wrapped her arms around him and held him. He cried for hours, there was so much on this poor boy. A boy with no choice.

Her hands stroking through his hair, the sound of her breathing, the feel of her heart beat, he couldn't get them out of his head. A week later and he was stuck on her. No matter where he was, he could always find her.

There she would be eating, laughing with her loser friends, or just a flash of her on her way to class. In potions she was just across from him, and he could stare openly without a care. It was torture.

But he understood why she kept her distance, knew that she was protecting him. But she must be going crazy too, right?

Of course she was, but finally she knew what to do.

In potions, the only class they shared together, she pulled out a small piece of parchment, and scribbled down a time, he would know the place. She was nervous as she turned to walk over to his desk, but then she saw him staring and knew that she was making the right choice.

She placed her hand slyly on his desk, leaving a bit of paper behind before retrieving something from a cupboard in back.

His hands were shaking a bit, worried that it was something angry, or that she wanted him to stop staring, because let's be honest, he wouldn't.

But it wasn't, it was a time, no place, but he wasn't an idiot. He liked that she knew that about him.

Their day dragged on, both of them nervous, unsure about the other. Hell, to be fair, they weren't sure about themselves really.

But then she caught sight of him, and knew that in a way now, he may actually need her. It was obvious that he couldn't tell any of his friends what was going on, to them it would seem an honour to be chosen by the dark lord.

That's how she knew he was good, he saw his situation as a curse, and it was devouring him, but she wouldn't let it kill him.

Finally it was eleven. Everyone was asleep, and Hermione was waiting. She was nervous, not normally a rule breaker, but then she saw him coming down the hall and the strangest thought flitted through her.

_I would break all of the rules if it meant saving him._

Authors note: I hope you enjoyed, I will be working on chapter soon two and plan to have it up soonish. My plan is to post at least a chapter a week. I'm sorry if that seems slow, but tumblr is well distracting!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: So here it is, chapter two! Thank you to all those who favourited and followed!

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Harry Potter…which is probably a good thing.

The room was different this time. There was a table in the middle, two plates piled with his favourite foods.

"What is this Granger?"

"You didn't eat tonight, and by the looks of it, you haven't eaten for days. So here, tonight you eat."

"How did you know that I like these foods though?"

"Because I noticed. Not a lot of people like the same food as me, so when someone does, I can't help but notice."

He walked forward to pull the chair out for her, causing a small smile to grace her lips.

"Thank you Granger, this perfect."

They sat in silence, both enjoying the food and the company. It truly had been the first meal that Draco had enjoyed in months. And he was truly glad to be enjoying it with her.

Watching her eat was relaxing; she didn't hold that strange pretense that most girls did, trying to eat like a butterfly. It was like sitting with a lover, one you knew was going to be around forever. They could just eat in silence.

She was just what he needed right now, a reprieve from the roar of his brain.

After finishing they made their way to the couch, sitting side by side. Still a bit unsure of what was okay, they didn't know how to sit yet.

But after a few awkward minutes, he knew he wanted to be in contact with her again, like he was a week ago. So he rested his head on her shoulder. Her head rested on his, and their hands clasped together.

At some point, without realizing it, they had laid down, her body slightly on top of his. They had been talking for hours, telling each other about their childhoods. He loved listening to her, the way her hands moved when she was excited about something. How sweet she looked, already smiling before she could get to the funny bit of whatever story she was telling.

And she loved listening to him. How soft his voice was as he talked about the gardens surrounding his home, the way he talked of his mother with such love. But then his voice would harden at the mention of his father, so she would stroke his cheek.

He had never felt so safe in his life. The warmth this girl was covering him in, he had never been so vulnerable before.

It was amazing.

.

-….

….

The next morning they woke up tangled in each other. Her leg wrapped around his waist, his arms keeping her close. They smiled before realizing it was morning, and they never got back to their dorms.

"Oh shit." She exhaled as she pushed on his chest to pick herself up.

"My, my, my, Hermione Granger letting out a four letter word." He laughed, getting up as well.

"Draco, this isn't funny, what are people going to say, what if we get in trouble?"

"It'll be fine, I can make my excuses and I'm sure that you're perfectly capable of making your own. No one is going to suspect that we were together, the thought wouldn't even cross their minds."

"Yes," she started pacing, muttering to herself, "yes I suppose you're right. I can just say that I got lost in my studying and fell asleep."

Strong hands took a hold of her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"I don't want to stop seeing you Granger, I really like this. You don't know just how much you've done for me with a few simple gestures."

"Why would we stop seeing each other?"

"Because you look like you're about to have a fit."

"Oh, no, we just need to be more careful. If Harry and Ron found out they would ruin it. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"I think it's kind that you don't want me to get into trouble, but you should know that you're risking your life by being around me."

"I'm sure I can handle myself, don't be so grave."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, allowing him to engulf her in his tall frame.

"It'll be okay Draco." She whispered this softly before kissing his cheek and running out the door, never one to be tardy.

His eyes closed as he pressed his fingers to his cheek. It was dawning on him that he had just spent the night with a beautiful girl and didn't try to get in her knickers. They just talked.

This thought kept him in a haze throughout the day, until a note on his desk snapped him back to reality.

_Ten o'clock, don't be late._

-…

It was ten and she was nowhere to be found. She told him not to be late, and what was she doing? She was being late. A sick dread took over him then, what if someone had found out and told his father, or maybe this whole thng was just a joke.

Maybe she and her friends were laughing up in their stupid common room right now, talking about what a pathetic wanker he was. Anger started to rise, because in his mind, she had been too good to be true. But then there she was, running down the hallway.

Her cheeks were flushed when she got to him, and she looked like she felt awful. It was hard not to let his anger melt away.

"You're late Granger."

"I know, I'm so sorry, Ginny woke up and caught me trying to sneak out so I had to wait for her to go back to sleep."

"Well I'm glad you made it."

Their door appeared and he wondered if she would realize that he had already turned the room into something he wanted.

A bed, the most plush bed you could imagine. Covered in red satin and silver pillows. The lighting was candles lit everywhere.

He turned to her as she closed the door, attempting to hide her blush.

"This wasn't what I meant to have happen."

"Something on your mind Granger?"

He wiggled his eyebrows at her, but of course she was too busy hiding her face to notice.

"No, this was not, I just, oh never mind."

He pulled her hand by the hand over to the bed, "come on love, it's not so bad is it?"

"What did you just call me?"

Now it was his turn to blush, and blush he did. She smiled as he pulled her to the bed, laughing the whole way.

"So I guess we're both a little crazy?"

"It seems like it." He said as he turned on his side to face her.

She was lying on her back, her hair fanned out above her, face still pink from the laughter. Her eyes closed, and she was smiling, even in the dark she was made up of so much light. And he was greedy, he wanted her light, and he wanted it all for himself.

"Are you staring at me again?" She whispered.

"Yes." But then he wasn't staring, he was kissing her.

Eyes closed, a hand splayed out against her hip, his body pressing in on her from above. He expected her to push him off, or to run away, but she wasn't. Her lips moved with his as her hands made their way to him. Fingers gripping his head lightly, gently urging him to be closer.

But of course he made the mistake of pushing his hand up her sweater, close enough to feel the edge of her bra, but she pulled away before he could get to the gold.

"We can't Draco, we can't have sex."

He swallowed and nodded, not wanting to push away the only good thing in his life. But Merlin did he want her. Seeing her hair mussed up, and her lips swollen, he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from doing something stupid.

She sat behind him, resting her head on his shoulder as her arms wrapped around his waist.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just that, well, we've only just begun whatever this is. Sex is something big, for me at least, I mean, I'm sure you've been with tons of girls, but I've not been with anyone. And I don't want my first time to be just a passing of hormones."

"I'm a virgin." He admitted quietly.

"Oh I –uhm, I'm sorry if I insulted you. It's just, everyone talks, and I just assumed."

"I know what people say, I let them say it. Why would I want to admit to everyone that I've never had sex? It's embarrassing."

"Well I for one am proud, at least I know that when I finally do have it, it'll mean something."

Secretly, he had always been waiting for the right one. Everything else had been taken from him before he was ready; this at least, was something he could choose to give. But he couldn't deny that right now, he would love to give in to passing hormones.

She pressed a soft kiss to the crook of his neck, and he smiled. Everything about her was soft, he didn't understand how she could stand to be near him. He was nothing like her.

"Why are you here Hermione?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you here? I'm a mess. Everything about you is good, but I'm not like you. You must know how this will all end."

"Do you know what I saw when you were staring at me? I saw a lost boy, someone who needed someone. You may think I've got it all together, but I'm lost too."

"How are you lost?"

"Everyone expects something from me. I know that a day will come soon, when I won't be able to walk about freely. A war is coming, and people like me are target number one. It also doesn't help that my best friend is Harry Potter, just making my target bigger. A time will come very soon when I'll have to leave this behind. This safety, I'll have to run with Harry, to find the answers. And I'm so afraid."

"What if you ditched them?"

"That would be cowardly. I may be afraid, but I'm no coward."

"But it's not cowardly, it's human."

"So you could ditch your family? Just turn your back and run away from them?"

"No. Point made."

"Have you ever thought about it though? Joining the good side?"

"Not until you, and this. The thought was forbidden, but then again, so are you."

At this she laughed and he felt another part of him falling for her. This feeling of warmth alone would be enough to make any man fall, and fall hard.

"Just so you know, I like you calling me Hermione. I know you can't in the halls, but here, please use my name here."

"I will, as long as you call me Draco."

"Of course."

Tonight they had done all of the talking they needed to. They both knew it would be too risky to spend another night here, so with one more stolen kiss they parted.

-…

There she was in potions, looking much the part of innocence. Bent over the table, her curls a mess as she tried to finish the potion in time.

His mind drifted up her thighs. Pulling down her tights as he kissed the curve of her back. What she would look like spread beneath him, her body bare. The smile she would give, a secret shared.

"Draco, Draco, DRACO!" The annoying screech of Pansy brought him back to reality.

"What?" He snapped.

"Were you just staring at that mudblood?"

He had to bite his tongue, know how strange it would look to defend her.

"No, of course not." Thankfully, before he had to give any more of an explanation, class was over.

Her fingers brushed his while they were leaving, and he felt a piece of parchment in his hand. _That clever little minx._

Impatience was all he was made up of as he watched her eat dinner. Impatience consumed him as he saw her make her way up to her dorm. Impatience became him as he made the long walk up to the top of the tower. Impatience drained from him when he saw her standing there, looking out at the night sky.

His arms wrapped around her waist, pressing close to her.

"What are you staring at love?"

"How open everything is. I've always dreamt of living somewhere like this."

"You really are a magnificent creature."

"Oh hush Draco, I'm nothing special."

"You're joking right. The brightest witch of our age thinks she's nothing special? That's a laugh."

"If I'm so special, then why are people so determined to kill me?"

His hands cupped her cheek as he said "people always want to kill what is good. What they don't understand. You're better than all of them Hermione, and they know that."

"Please join us Draco. Come to the good side. You don't belong with those people, you're so much better than you know."

"I would, if it weren't for my family. They may have made bad choices, but they are still my blood."

"School ends in a month. What will be waiting for you when you get home?"

"Nothing you need concern yourself with."

Finally she realized she had to do something. So she went to see the only person she thought would understand, someone who seemed close to Draco.

"Professor Snape." She called out.

"Yes Miss Granger, can I help you?" His voice was close to a sneer, but softened upon seeing the look of concern on her face.

"I'm worried about Draco. I need you to keep this secret, okay?"

"Miss Granger, I really don't see how he is any concern of yours."

"Sir, haven't you every just felt for someone, maybe even loved someone, even though you weren't supposed to?"

His mind went immediately to Lily, and of course he understood. To be honest, he was surprised it hadn't happened sooner.

"If I tell you something, you must swear to keep it to yourself. Not a single soul must know."

"I swear it sir."

"Draco has been assigned to kill Dumbledore. But it will be me that kills him. I assure you that the headmaster and I have already gone over this all. He is already dying; I will just be tasked with speeding it along. What Draco needs right now is for you to just be there for him. He is going into dark times Miss Granger, he'll need something to keep him sane."

Author note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Puh-puh-puh please review, it would make me oh so very happy!


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I wanted to post this sooner, but I was super sick. Originally I had written here that I was sad about my lack of reviews, but then I got a review and it cheered me right the fuck up:D Please enjoy this chapter, and sorry it's short, I'm still recovering!

...

Everything was white noise to her as she walked through the halls. People blurred around her in slow motion, but she felt as if she was walking right through them. Her mind was buzzing with this new information. It was insane, and she needed to push it from her mind, but she couldn't. If she were to go crazy now, who would keep him sane?

'_What's wrong with her?'_ He thought. She looked so sad, so weighed down when he saw her walking by. What could bring her down, his perpetual sun? What would he do if she too were shrouded in darkness? He couldn't wait until tonight to find out.

He followed her down the hall, waiting until everyone had cleared out before yanking her into a dark closet. His hand covered her mouth before she could scream out.

"Shh-sh-sh Hermione, it's just me."

Her body relaxed visibly, so he felt it safe to remove his hand.

"Draco, what are you doing, don't you have class?"

"Don't you?" He shot back.

"No, I have an open hour. I was just going to the library to study."

"Of course you were."

He smirked as he pressed his lips to hers.

Instinctively, her body pressed closer to his. He grabbed her waist as their lips moved together, loving how reactive she was. She was his dream girl in every way.

But of course, all too soon, she pulled away.

"So, is this why you stalked me and pulled me into a broom cupboard?"

"No, I wanted to ask you why you looked so sad. But then I made the mistake of looking at your lips."

That damn smirk made her melt every time, and suddenly, spending an hour in a cramped closet didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"Well, I'm not so sad anymore."

Her smile was almost convincing enough to tempt him again. But no, the image of just how sad she looked was still fresh.

"But you were sad, why?"

"Just some silly remark from a teacher about my last paper, apparently it wasn't up to par. Hence my need to study."

"You're lying to me."

He looked hurt, but she couldn't tell him, there was no way.

"Maybe."

"Tell me the truth Hermione, we're better than lies."

That comment hit low, but some lies had to be made.

"I just heard someone yell out mudblood as I walked by. Are you happy now?"

She turned from him then, needing him to believe her, and since she had never been one for crying on command, turning away was the best she could do.

His strong arms gathered her close, as he stroked her hair.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, really, I will."

They stood like that for what felt like days, but of course it was only a few minutes. She was breathing him in, such a wonderful scent.

It was in that moment that another small part of her started falling deeper for him.

And although he was loath to admit it, he was falling much farther for her.

She finally made her way to the library, and no longer under the influence of that damn smirk, all of her thoughts came creeping back. Draco's family was depending on him, if he couldn't complete his task they would die.

But Snape already had it taken care of. Draco wouldn't have to live with that blood on his hands, and of course his family would live. But what would happen when he went back home, would other bodies pile on?

No, she decided right then that she couldn't let that happen, she would do everything she could to save him.

...

Hermione watched him as he walked down the hall. Striding so confidently; he looked better than he had in months.

That smirk was become a regular thing for him, ever since she let it slip that it quite possibly turned her on a bit.

He picked her up and twirled her in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist as she laughed.

"Draco, someone might see!"

"Everyone's sleeping love, don't be so paranoid."

He opened the door, still holding her. The room looked much as it had their first time, which was a relief to both of them, considering the trouble a bed was sure to have gotten them into. Although the lights were softer now, almost suggestively low.

He sat down in a chair, keeping her attached to him.

"You're so beautiful." His voice was as gentle as his hands as they stroked her cheeks. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

The softest smile he had ever seen graced her lips before she leaned down to kiss him.

"Most people say you're heartless Draco Malfoy, are you sure you want to risk that reputation?"

"I am amazed at the things I would risk for you Hermione Granger."

"Well you should be glad to know that I would never ask you to risk anything for me."

She turned her face slightly to kiss his palm. With her face still hidden, she said "I'm falling for you too Draco."

"Look at me."

She shook her head slightly, causing her curls to brush his hand and face.

When she refused to turn, he turned her head for her, "Hermione, why can't you look at me?"

"Because I'm not supposed to fall for you. You could break me with a single word."

"But I won't, you have to know that."

"What if we're caught? You can't fight for me, and I know that."

His head hung in shame for what he was forced to be. He knew she was right; there was no way he could fight for her, not without killing his family. But what killed him was the way that she said it, not to guilt him, just to state a fact. She truly was the kindest person her knew.

When he realized what he needed to say, he stared straight into her eyes, holding her face so that she wouldn't turn away.

"Hermione Granger, I have never felt more alive than I do when I am with you. And while I may not be able to fight for you, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. I will do my best to make sure that we're not caught. You are the most amazing woman I could ever know, you're everything that is good and light and pure. If that was ever tainted, I couldn't live with myself," mid-sentence his trademark smirk appeared, "unless of course I was the one doing the tainting."

"You are so much more than you know Draco."

Her lips pressed softly to his neck as she began unbuttoning his shirt. Part of him was so nervous; would she run when she saw his mark? Or maybe she would realize what a mistake she was making by being around him.

Finally, his nerves got the best of him, causing him to wrap his hands around her wrists, pulling them from his shirt.

She looked surprised, hurt even. Rejection was not what she was expecting.

"It's not that I don't want to, I do, but I think we should wait; until we've both fallen so crazy in love that when we have to go our separate ways, we won't look back and wonder if it was all a mistake."

"You're amazing Draco, and I'm glad that you don't take this lightly. Part of me just wants to say 'to hell with love' but I know that you're right. Oh Merlin, when did you become the one that thinks logically in this relationship?"

"Relationship?" He asked, with a raised brow.

"Oh dear, no, haha, just, no."

"We're in a relationship Hermione, we just can't go about it like most people."

"Good, that's a relief. Not the not being normal part, but the relationship part."

She began buttoning him back up, she had to admit his body was tempting, especially now that he was eating again.

"Finding it hard to resist me love?"

"Oh hush, your ego needs no more boosting."

His laughter rang out, and the mood was as light as when they first walked in. He picked her again and she put her legs on the floor, "a little soon to be saying goodnight isn't it?" She asked softly.

"It's a good thing that I'm just dancing with you then."

He pulled her close before waltzing her around the room.

She was laughing as she mentioned the lack of music, although it didn't really matter to her, they seemed to be moving just fine.

"I could sing us a song, but I think that would bring us to a whole new level of cheesy."

"I'm not sure if we're prepared for that yet."

Their laughter filled the room as the two young lovers twirled around the room, falling together, falling faster every day.

...

Draco was sitting down in the common rooms while Blaise was talking at him. He tried to pay attention to him, but his concentration was, as usual, on Hermione. They had both been so busy in the past few days; there had been no chance to meet.

"Draco, mate, this is starting to get annoying."

"Sorry, my minds just on other things right now."

Blaise looked around, making sure they were alone before saying "busy thinking about Hermione?"

"What, no, of course not."

"Look, I'm not an idiot. I've known you forever, and I can't when you're craving a girl, and I can damn well tell who it is. Part of me wants to be mad, but I can't be. You look healthier and happier than you have in a long while, and if she's to thank for that, than by all means continue being with her. But be careful."

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't noticed you paying some attention to a certain ginger."

"Ginny is amazing. I didn't really mean to fall for her, I just did."

"Have you two talked about what happens when we all go home?"

"You're not going to like my plan."

"I doubt that, you're smart enough not to make a stupid decision."

"I'm going back with her. I'm done with Voldemort, and I'm done with his idiotic ideals. When the war starts I plan on being on the right side. She's already sent word to her mum, it's decided. Tomorrow, she and I go public."

"Are you insane? Do you know what he'll do when he finds out?"

"Nothing that he wasn't already planning. It's not like I've taken the mark, and I've never even seen him in person."

"So you're going to turn your back on your family for a girl?"

"My family isn't in danger, they've chosen their path, they don't get to choose mine."

"You're brave mate, and lucky."

"I know, and I'm sorry that you're not as lucky. But you'll find a way, you always do."

"But can I find a way without getting her killed?"

...

Author note: I hope you enjoyed, please review


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: I'm so excited about all of the favourites, and follows, and such, thank you! But do you know what also rocks my soul, REVIEWS!

…..…

Draco watched the faces that surrounded him in the great hall as Blaise and Ginny made their big entrance. It was a mix of shock and appall. But not too much approval. He turned fully to see Hermione's reaction, and she of course was smiling. Ginny must have talked to her already.

Panic started to rise in him, what if she expected the same from him? What if seeing them together made her realize what she was missing? Would she leave him? He couldn't take it, he had to leave.

Hermione watched as he made his way out swiftly, clearly upset. Of course she assumed it was about Blaise, although she had hoped he would be more understanding considering their situation.

As fast as she could, she made her way out, only to find him pacing in the hallway.

After checking to see if anyone was around, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the nearest classroom. Thankfully everyone steered clear of them on the weekends.

"Draco Malfoy, you should be ashamed of yourself. Walking out on your best friend like that, I mean honestly, I'm sure he could use your support right now."

"It's not like that Hermione, not even close."

"Then what on earth could make you run out of there like that?"

"What do you want from me Hermione?" He yelled at her.

She stood there in shock, not really used to this side of him.

"You know what Malfoy, I don't want a single thing from you." Her response came out quickly before she stormed out.

He tried to call out to her, but his voice was lost in the slam of the door.

Frustration took over him as he flipped over the desk, letting out a howl. He hadn't meant to yell at her, it just confused him. There was so much he wanted to give her, and yet he could provide her with nothing.

...

Hermione made her way slowly up to her room, wanting to just burry her face in her pillow. She regretted her reaction, but he shouldn't have yelled. And she damn well wouldn't be the first to apologize.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ginny?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look very fine."

"We fought."

"Was it about him running out?"

"Yes. I wanted him to know how wrong it was to leave when his best friend needed him."

"Well, what happened?"

"He yelled at me, he asked what I wanted from him. So I told him nothing and I left."

"Hermione, you're being crazy. You two feel so much for each other, and you're going to let one little spat rip you apart?"

"I will not be the first to apologize."

Ginny threw her arms up and walked out, muttering about how stubborn she was.

...

"Come on Hermione, you're all done feeling sorry for yourself."

"Ginny, just let me lay here, I like my bed and I have no intention of taking off my pajamas. Flannel pants and tank tops are my new best friend."

"No, this is not up for discussion."

And with that, the surprisingly strong ginger pulled Hermione out of bed and dragged her out of their dorm. Hermione tried to be more embarrassed, she was after all still wearing pink bunny slippers, but she just couldn't find it in her.

Ginny pushed her inside the room of requirement, and their stood Draco.

"Make amends." Ginny said before closing the door.

Hermione crossed her arms, refusing to say a word, but thankfully he was ready to talk.

"Look Hermione, I'm sorry that I yelled. But seeing them walk in together, so brave and proud of their love, it killed me to know I couldn't provide you with that. And I knew you would see them and realize how much more you deserved. I couldn't handle the thought of you leaving me, so I pushed you away."

"You're an idiot Draco. I knew what I was getting into with you. Yes, they're lucky; they get to publicize their relationship. And we'll have to hide ours for Merlin only knows how long. But I would hide forever as long as I was hiding with you. You make me feel like I matter, and I want to matter."

He had her pressed against the door as soon as she stopped talking. His mouth pressed desperately against her, as his body filled the space between them. Her hands tugged at his waist, wanting to feel him against her.

It was a need that was clawing at both of them, they knew the timing wasn't right, but it wouldn't stop them from getting close.

His hands slid down to her ass, gripping tightly to pick her up, and her legs wrapped around him. He was pushing into her, causing her to moan softly into their kiss.

She could feel how hard he was as he continued to grind into her, both still constricted by their pants.

He stopped kissing her for a moment as his hand traveled hovered over her breast, waiting for her approval.

As soon as she nodded, his hand connected. She closed her eyes, leaning her head back. His lips connected to her elongated neck, feeling her pulse beneath his lips.

Instead of continuing to feel above the fabric, he lifted her shirt while her eyes were still closed.

"Hermione?" His voice was husky, filled with lust.

"Hmmm?"

"Can I take your shirt off?"

Her eyes opened and she smiled, pulling her shirt off for him. She was thankful now for the fact they she didn't wear a bra with pajamas.

He pressed his groin harder into her before pressing his lips to a hardened nipple.

A breathy _oh Draco_ left her lips, as her head fell back against the door. She had never been touched like this, so she was sure she must look silly to him. Sure, he may be a virgin, but she was certain that he had done this before. The way his tongue was flicking her, the way he was making her feel, this couldn't be his first time doing this.

Draco was surprised by her reactions, considering the fact that he had never done this before. Her breasts were perfect; they fit right into his palms. At this point it was just his pelvis holding her up; his hands were too busy exploring her.

"Draco, I think we should stop. We can't have sex after a fight, it wouldn't be right."

"I know Hermione, but you have to admit this was fun."

He took one last soft nip at her before letting her go.

Her legs hit the floor with a wobble, but luckily he was there, his hands on her bare hips to keep her steady.

"Thank you." Her voice was soft, filled with more than just a thank you for keeping or steady, or maybe that's exactly what it was for.

"Here's your shirt."

She pulled it on, trying to hide her blush.

"Oh shit." She said softly, looking down at her shirt.

"What's wrong love?"

"My nipples are peeking through; I can't go out like this!"

"Here" He handed her the black cardigan he was wearing so that she could cover up.

"Won't someone know it's yours?"

"No, it's a pretty plain sweater, anyone could own one."

"Thank you." She said, slipping it on.

It hung a bit loose on her, but she felt his warmth, and it smelled like him, so she could care less.

"Goodnight Draco, I'll see you tomorrow."

She left him with a soft kiss, and headed back for her dorm. The whole way there, she couldn't help but sniff his sweater.

When she got into bed, she didn't bother to take it off, it felt like she was falling asleep next to him, and it was a good feeling.

...

Their next few nights were spent talking, leaving no stone unturned. With one exception, his mark, he still wasn't ready to tell her about it. More out of his own shame, than thinking she would run away.

Things were different for them now; they both had someone else to talk to. Hermione had Ginny, and Draco had Blaise, it took off a small amount of pressure, to at least know that they had someone on the outside that knew and understood.

...

Tonight was no different. Draco's task had to be fulfilled in exactly a week, and after that, they both knew it would be a while before they could see each other again.

But this would be the last night of talking for her. This would be the night of hard conversation, a discussion of where they would be after he left.

She had always prided herself on her bravery, but tonight she felt no bravery. There was only fear.

She opened the door to see him sitting in front of a fireplace.

"Hello Draco."

He made his way to her gracefully, "hello love," he said, pulling her close.

"You know that tonight we need to talk about after."

"Why, why tonight?"

"Because very soon you'll be gone, and I don't want to be left with any confusion."

"Always so bloody sensible."

"Someone has to be."

"Fine, fine, have it your way. Let's talk about the serious stuff now."

They sat together in the chair, she, as usual, sat on his lap. Their bodies fit like puzzle pieces as they wrapped into each other.

"Draco, I don't want us to end. And I know that you'll be leaving soon, so it'll be hard. Everything's going to change now. But I've been thinking about it a lot, and my feelings aren't going to change."

"Hard Hermione, hard? Try impossible! How will we communicate? What about when you meet the man that can provide you with everything? Like Weasley, I see the way he looks at you."

Jealousy was laced in his tone; it made her smile to know that he was capable of jealousy when it came to her. Oddly enough, it actually gave her some hope.

"Draco, I have no intention of settling just because it may take us a while to be able to be together. You're my dream guy, and I will not lose you. So take that pout off of your face. Ron can look at me any way he likes; it doesn't mean I'm looking back."

"When I go back home, I may not be able to contact you at all. I'm not worth the wait Hermione, not with a war coming."

"I don't mind waiting, as long as it's you that I'm waiting for. But if what you're really trying to convey here is that you don't want to wait, I'll understand."

"You're all I have that's worth living for Hermione, you're all I have."

"And you'll always have me darling, always."

His head rested on her shoulder as her fingers stroked soothingly through his hair, lulling him to sleep. She felt his body calm as he fell asleep with his arms still wrapped around her.

"I love you Draco." She whispered softly, not knowing that he was still, just slightly, awake.

"I love you too 'Mione." His voice was tired, his face still buried in her shoulder. And that's how they spent their night, no need to worry about tomorrow. It was a weekend, and they needed tonight, excuses would be easy to make.

…..…

Author note: So, I realized that in my head I wrote a part that I meant to be in the first chapter, but then I forgot to actually put it in. And now I can't really think of how to insert it without it being just completely random, so I'm going to clarify here. Draco, after that first night with Hermione, decided to have Snape convince the Dark Lord that it would be easier not to let other death eaters in, so he no longer has to deal with the vanishing cabinets and such. I might write just a snippet of a chapter, like a deleted scene or something; sorry if there was any confusion!


	5. Chapter 5

__Author Note: This is super late. I have had the WORST shift since starting my new job and I'm exhausted. But, starting on the 9th I should have a much better shift! This chapter hasn't been gone thorough because my microsoft word is being a jerk. So this isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but I felt bad for not having uploaded anything for so long:/

_Her hair was down, curls cascading softly down her back. She was smiling at him, reaching her hand out. Light surrounded her. "Help me Draco, please." The light was fading as a dark hand began pulling her back. A face, sinister in every way, was smiling down at her as his hands closed around her neck. Draco watched as her eyes widened, she was screaming, but he couldn't get to her. Those hands, just as they began to twist—_

"NOOO!" Draco woke up screaming. Sweat drenched his skin, and his chest felt like it was caving in. No one was in the dorm, clearly he had slept late.

That dream was so vivid, and he began sobbing, unable to get the image of Voldemort snapping her neck out of his head.

He couldn't imagine going through the day, so instead he laid himself back down and closed his eyes. It was his worst fear put into dream form. And he needed her in his arms right now, just make sure she was okay.

As if some magical genie was there to grant wishes because suddenly there she was.

"Hey Draco." She said softly.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?"

"Blaise snuck me. I was worried when you weren't in potions. Are you alright?"

"Just a bad dream, that's all."

She came to lie down next to him, and he pulled her down into his arms.

"I'm sorry, are you going to be alright? Is there anything I can do?"

"I'll be fine, just having you here, right now, this is enough."

They stayed in silence, her tracing random patterns on his bare, pale chest, as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Draco had forgotten that he could feel comforted. It had been so long since anyone had really tried until she came along. This was the moment that he realized he is in love with her. All he needed, all he wanted, everything that mattered was right here, and by tomorrow, he may lose her.

"Tomorrow's the day Hermione."

"Then we'll have to make today count."

"I'm leaving tomorrow, after, well you know. I've already been told that after that I am to leave immediately."

"Then we'll have to say our goodbyes tonight."

"You're remaining surprisingly calm."

"There's no reason for me to freak out about it. This is what's going to happen, and I understand that. So instead of ruining what little time we have left, I am going to make the most of it."

He opened his mouth to say those three little words, but just couldn't. Right here, in the moment, with the sun shining down on her, this was perfection. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin it, so instead he bit his tongue and allowed himself to relax.

Their breaths settled into a gentle rhythm, and without meaning to, they fell asleep.

Luckily for them, Blaise was smart and got out of class early so he could make sure that she wasn't still in there. He shook the bed, waking the sweet pair.

"Really you two, a bed, and hours alone, and you chose to sleep?"

Draco threw a pillow at him and laughed, "I don't need to use cheap tricks to keep my lady."

"Oh really, I'd say that ring is a pretty cheap trick!" Blaise responded as he lobbed the pillow back at him.

"What ring?" Hermione asked curiously.

Blaise looked instantly chagrined, assuming Draco would have taken this opportunity to give her the present. Honestly, it was all Draco could talk about last night.

"Well, I'm going to go now." Blaise said before making a speedy exit.

"Draco, what's he talking about?"

"Can it please just wait until tonight?"

"I guess. Anyway I should be getting to my dorm. Hopefully no one noticed my absence."

"I hate to break it to you love, but you've never even been so much as late to a class. Everyone noticed."

"Yes Draco, thank you for reminding me."

They shared a sweet kiss before she dashed off. Thank goodness this castle was full of secrets, making a getaway undetected was of no issue for her.

….

Ron and Harry sat down unexpectedly beside her when they saw her sitting by the fire.

"Hermione, we're worried about you." Harry as usual spoke for Ron.

"I'm fine you guys, why on earth would you be worried?"

"You look exhausted, you're hardly ever around us lately, and today you missed all of your classes. It's just not like you."

"Look, I'm just a bit distracted lately; there is a coming war in case you'd forgotten. So please forgive me if I'm not 100% attentive to you guys."

"Hermione, we're just concerned. We both feel that there's something you're not tell us."

"And what does Ron have to say about this? Or would you like to continue speaking for him?"

"I feel like you're not keeping something from us, but someone."

"That's ridiculous you guys, truly it is."

With his words, she felt her face burn, and surely it would give her away. She stood, not wanting to continue this conversation.

"I'm fine guys, just trying to find a way to help. It'll all be changing soon, and I want to make sure we're all ready for that change."

"If you say so Hermione." Ron said softly as she walked away.

She went up to her room to change into a dress she had spent a month picking out. It was laying on her bed, a delicate, white, lace dress that fell to mid-thigh. It had a scoop neck, and was a three quarter length sleeve.

Normally, she didn't care much for what she wore, as long as she was comfortable. But tonight was different, tonight she planned to give him something. Tonight he would have every part of her.

Ginny walked in just as she was struggling to pull the zipper up.

"Here, let me get that."

"Thank you." She said as Ginny slid the zipper up with ease.

"This is a lovely dress Hermione, it'll take knock him off of his feet."

"I really do hope you're right."

….

Draco pulled out his darkest suit, knowing that it was also his nicest. He didn't know his body could be filled with such nerves. He pulled a small velvet box from his drawer and pushed it into his pocket, hoping that tonight would go well.

He looked much more confident than he felt as he took the walk to the room of requirement.

There she was, standing at the door. She looked like an angel, dressed all in white. Her hair falling around her in loose curls.

It was as if all of the breath had left his body as he took her in. There she was, standing, waiting, just for him. He couldn't help but wonder how he got so lucky.

Her face lit up as he came to stand next to her.

"Hello Draco."

"What do you expect we'll find tonight Hermione?"

"Let's find out."

She opened the door to reveal a lovely room. Clearly this was a room meant for romance. The bed was in the center of the room, covered in red and silver bedding. Nothing could be more inviting.

Draco's initial instinct was to throw her on the bed and ravage her, but he had something more important to do first.

She took his hand and tried to lead him to the bed, but he pulled her back to him.

"I need to give you something first."

He pulled the box out of his pocket and pressed it into her hand.

"This is my promise to you Hermione. A promise that no matter what happens, I will love you. This war is going to be hard, and possibly very long. But that will not change how I feel for you. And when everything is over, I will find you, and we will be together."

Her fingers were trembling as she opened the box. There, nestled in a bed of silk, was a very delicate silver ring. There was a small pearl in the middle, with a red gem on one side, and a silver gem on the other side.

"Draco, this, it's too much."

"No, it's not enough at all. But it's something."

She slipped the ring on her right ring finger and smile.

"This is amazing Draco, thank you so much."

She pulled him close and pressed her lips to his as she led him back toward the bed. Her lifted her by the hips and carried her rest of the way.

He laid her down upon the pillows and hovered above her.

"You look like an angel. So light, compared to my darkness."

"Well, in your defense, you do look good in black."

His laughter rang through him, and it made her smile.

"You're amazing Hermione, I don't know how I'll survive without you."

"You're so strong Draco, you'll make it. I promise."

Her lips met his softly, and they knew that the time for talk was over. She wrapped her legs around his waist as his large hand gripped her left thigh.

She let her hands wander down his front, pulling shirt buttons open as she did. He sat up to toss the shirt aside before pulling her up to unzip her dress.

As she lay back down, he pulled her dress downward. First, his eyes took in the pale lace that covered her breasts, such a delicate bra for such a delicate girl.

He pulled the dress down further, watching her face as his fingers brushed her thighs. The dress was off, and she was smiling. There was no fear, no doubt in her eyes. Not even when she caught sight of the dark mark that he bore.

She truly was completely his.

Author Note: I know, this ended on a dirty cock tease, and I'm sorry. But I assure you that the next chapter will be smutastic. I honestly meant for this one to have the sex, but again, blame word. I hope you enjoyed the chapter:)


	6. Chapter 6

Author note: This chapter will be Draco's point of view, and the next one will be Hermione's. After the sex, it will go back to third person. Hence the shortness.

I was touching her bare skin. My finger traces along her hips. Was skin meant to be so smooth? I pressed my lips to her stomach, letting my tongue trace down to her hips. She let out a soft gasp, and it went straight to my groin.

My body is pressed against her, and I'm sure that she can feel how hard I am, but I can't find it in me to care. All I can think right now it that I'm touching her, tasting her, breathing her in.

I felt my lips press against the lace of her underwear; I bit her softly, curious as to what her reaction would be. She didn't disappoint.

Her head fell back with a soft moan, and that was all I need to know that it was okay to pull off her the small bit of fabric that kept me from exploring her most sacred world.

She was a temple, and I would fall to my knees and worship her forever.

I kissed her thighs, loving the feel of her shivering beneath me. My finger met with her clit, and I was rewarded with a soft moan.

She was intoxicating, and I wanted more. I positioned myself above her after tossing off my pants. My hands were pressed to the bed, just above her head, and she was smiling up at me. Her fingers traced small patterns along my arms.

As her fingers traced over my mark, I saw her wince. "Does it bother you terribly?" My voice came out in a hushed whisper; I barely ever recognized it as my own.

"No, I mean yes. But only because I hate that you have to bear it."

At that moment, I realized that I had never heard so much love in someone's voice, not when the words were directed at me anyway.

I hadn't realized just how close I'd gotten to her, until I was just barely pressing inside of her. Just as I was about to ask if she was ready, she smiled and pressed her hips up to mine.

And there it was, in one moment I went from being one person. One lonely person. To being someone connected. I felt her in my bones, in my veins. She was in the hair on my arm, and the nervous sweat that was beginning to form on my brow.

I pressed in further, faster than I meant to, and I saw a small tear prick the corner of her eye.

"I'm so sorry love, I'm so sorry." I murmured softly into her ear. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, just stay still for a moment."

I nodded and held myself still above her, moving only my face to press small kisses into her hair. My lips made a small path down to her cheek, running to her jaw, and finishing at her lips.

"You taste like Christmas sweets." I said softly, thankful when a soft smile graced her lips.

"You taste like a dream." Came her gentle reply.

She rested her hands on my hips and pushed gently, making it clear that she was ready for me to move. I let her guide me, giving her complete control. Gently she pulled me against her, and gently she pulled away.

Slowly at first until her hands slid up my back, letting me have control. My hips joined with hers at a faster pace now, and I felt her legs wrap tighter around my waist.

I couldn't stop myself from grasping her thigh, pushing myself in deeper. She was letting out gentle moans as I pressed my lips against her neck.

"Hermione, love, I'm so close."

"My to Draco, me—" And with that I felt her tighten around me. Her moans, a tangled whisper of I loves you chanted in my ear, went straight to my groin and I came with her.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: So this is just way more late than it should be. I literally sat unable to finish this chapter for an extremely long time. I really am sorry, and I hope you enjoy these. I will try and be much more speedy with the next one, please don't leave me!

I felt goose bumps rise where his fingers touched. He was leaving trails of fire against my skin, and I assure you I didn't need any water. There was his tongue on my hips, and I could help the noise that left my lips. I wasn't aware of how beautiful this sin could feel.

There was a sudden hardness, and I had to fight the giggle when it realized what it was. But then his mouth is against my underwear, and it was no laughing matter.

My head fell back, and sounds I didn't even know I was capable of left my mouth. I felt the lace of my underwear run down my leg, and suddenly I was bare, exposed to him completely. It made me nervous and excited; my stomach was filled with knots.

He was touching me, and my mouth congratulated him with more soft moans. But all too soon he stopped and he was above me.

His hands were pressed above my head, his body pressed to mine. I let my fingers trail along his arm, and I could feel the bump of his mark. I didn't mean too, but I winced. Instantly I could see that he noticed and I felt awful.

"Does it bother you terribly?" He sounded almost scared, as if he actually thought I could turn away from him now. He was just as scared as me.

"No, I mean yes. But only because I hate that you have to bear it." I hope that he understands what I mean, that he understands what he means to me.

He was so close that I could feel his breath on my lips. I was ready to feel him inside of me, to know what it would be to feel as one. My hips rose of their own accord, and I smiled.

And in an instant he was inside of me; pressed to the hilt so swiftly that there was not time to catch my breath. I tried to stop it, but I felt a tear pricking at the corner of my eye.

"I'm so sorry love, I'm so sorry. Do you want me to stop?" I could hear how awful he felt, and it truly comforted me.

"No," I replied softly, "just stay still for a moment."

His lips stayed on me. Small, sweet kisses pressed to my hair, to my face, and finally to my lips. I never realized how much I ached for his kisses, until I had them again.

"You taste like Christmas." His voice was so sweet, I couldn't help but smile. Such a wonderful compliment, I would carry it with me always.

"You taste like a dream."

My hands met his hips, and I pushed him to move. He let me take control, moving him at my own pace. Slowly I pushed him, and pulled him, in and out. . My body was becoming used to him, and I was beginning to feel the pleasure that came with the connection. But now I was ready to lose control.

I ran my hands up his back, giving myself over to him. As he pushed faster, my legs wrapped tighter around him. Sounds were escaping my lips, sounds I didn't know I was capable of making. His breath was heavy around him, and every small grunt and puff of breath he let out brought me closer to the brink.

His hand was gripping my thigh so hard that I knew it would leave a bruise, but I didn't care because he was doing it to push himself deeper inside of me.

I felt his lips press against my neck as he whispered, "Hermione, love, I'm so close."

"Me too Draco, me-"suddenly the world exploded around me and stars ran through my veins.

"I love you Draco, I'll always love you." My voice was a hushed whisper, and I knew he heard it as we finished together.


	8. Opinion

Okay, so there are two directions I could take this story and I seriously can't decide which way to go. Honestly I feel like either way would be natural, and I know how I would/could go either way.

So I'll either go with Voldemort killed Draco's parents and Snape tells him and sends him to help Hermione, or Draco goes home and such.

What I'm asking here is for your opinion as the readers. So either leave a review, or toss me a message with your vote.

If I don't get any responses then I'll stay conflicted and it'll take longer for another chapter…so anyhoo, please send me your votes!


	9. Chapter 8

**Authors note: Thank you all so much for giving your opinions! I'm so glad that this direction was the clear winner, because I had already started this way when the other option popped into my head! Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy, and as always, reviews make me happy! Also, I had a tooth pulled a couple of days ago, and it's a miracle that I finished this chapter. But I don't have the energy to fix it all up, but I want to upload it now! So I'll fix it tomorrow haha.**

They laid in silence for a moment, just holding each other while they caught their breath. Both of them knew that as soon as they got up, they may not be seeing each other for a long time.

"Draco, I meant it, you know that right?"

"Of course I know that Hermione. And I swear that no matter what happens after the war, I will find you."

"I'll never stop looking for you."

"We have to go now, don't we?"

"Yes." Hermione couldn't stop herself, she was crying. She knew logically that it wouldn't help, but she needed to get it out.

Draco sat up and pulled her into his lap, doing his best not to cry as well. He stroked her hair as she clung to him, holding him tight as her sobs fell to the crook of his neck.

He rocked her back and forth, doing all that he could to calm her. This was the least he could do. For all of the times she let him fall apart in her arms, it was her turn. She needed to fall apart, and he would keep her together.

Slowly but surely the sobs became a bit calmer, turning to quiet sniffles. "Are you okay love?"

"No, but now I must be brave, there's a war that will need to be won."

"My sweet lion hearted girl, I love you."

Her lips pressed to his before she stood up, gathering her clothes. As much as he wanted to admire, he knew he needed to get dressed as well.

Quietly they pulled themselves together, and quietly they made their way to the door. The quiet was all they had, and it was pushing in.

"Goodbye Draco." Hermione pressed her lips to his for a moment before rushing out the door.

She made her way up the stairs, knowing that within the hour their worlds would be torn apart. Ginny met her at the door and walked her up to her bed. She lay down next to Hermione and stroked her hair. The two girls stayed silent, waiting for the flurry.

At this moment Draco was making his way up to the tower, his feet dragging, and his heart heavy. But what he found was unexpected. Snape and Dumbledore talking by the window.

"Sir?"

They both turned at once. "Draco, you must go to her, take her far from here." Snape sounded almost panicked as he said this.

"But sir, my parents!"

"Your parents are dead Draco."

Draco felt his heart drop. The entire reason he got sucked into this hell was to keep his mother alive, and in a moment she was gone.

"Draco, you must go now. You must keep her safe, help her, and help Potter!"

"Draco," Dumbledore said, coming toward him. "I'm so sorry Draco, I know it isn't fair. But you must protect what you have left."

"Hermione?"

"Yes. You must go; there will be death eaters here soon. Get her out now!"

Draco began running. His feet carried him through the castle, thankful that Dumbledore called out the password to him.

Out of breath, he reached the door. Shouting out the password to a rather frumpled fat lady. As she swung open she was speaking some nonsense about manners, but Draco was too busy shouting for Hermione to be bothered by her.

She came rushing down, her eyes still red from crying. "Draco? What are you doing here?"

"He killed my parents. I don't know how, but he knows that something was wrong. We have to go now, right now Hermione. Get whatever you need, and hurry."

"Alright, alright, I'll be right back."

She ran back up to get changed and pack a few things. At that moment Harry came down to the common room. "Malfoy, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Look Potter, big things are happening right now. My one concern is Hermione, and you can piss off if you have a problem with that."

Hermione came down to see the two boys in a standoff. She dropped her bag between them and stood by Draco. "Harry, I know this is confusing. But—"

"Confusing Hermione, that's the word you choose? Try disgusting, and oh I dunno, how about wrong?

"That's enough! Maybe it seems that way to you, but I love him. We're leaving, and you're welcome to join us."

Ginny, who had followed Hermione down, had been waiting for the right moment to interject.

"You two can come home with me. Mum has already accepted Blaise with ease, and I know she would accept you too. It's the safest place to do some planning."

"Thank you Ginny, but we must leave tonight, we can't wait much longer."

"Then we leave tonight. I've already sent an owl to Blaise, and he's on his way to the burrow now."

"Harry, are you coming?" Ginny asked this with little hope, she knew he had been upset ever since her and Blaise came out.

"Yes, of course, let me just wake up Ron."

"That's just what we need, another hot-head."

"Draco, love, your input is not needed when it's sarcastic." Hermione squeezed his hand lightly and smiled up at him.

"I like it when you call me that." He leaned down to kiss the darling brunette just as Ron came down the stairs.

"What the bloody hell is this!?"

Hermione pulled back with a small "oh dear."

"Hermione, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing with that ferret!"

"Ronald Weasley, calm down before you wake up the entire dorm."

"I just, how could you? You're a traitor!"

At this Hermione could not hold back, her hand met his face with a resounding snap and they all stood in shocked silence.

"Well I guess that decided where you stand." Ron said quietly.

"No it very well does not. Yes I love him, but that does not make me a traitor. He is here to help, and if you're done complaining then we really must be leaving."

"Leaving, leaving where?"

"To the burrow, you nitwit." Ginny said impatiently.

"No, that's not okay. He can't stay there. Are you all suddenly out of your minds?"

"I'm sorry Ron, I know that this is a lot to take in right now. But you must put your differences aside. He has."

It was then that Harry knew he must step up and be the bigger person; so he stepped up and held his hand out for Draco to shake. "Welcome to the team I guess."

"Thank you." Draco replied, shaking his former enemy's hand.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you."

"I'm sure you would try Potter, but if I hurt her I would have already done the job for you."

"Look, I'm not okay with this, but I won't fight it." Ron said, clearly put out by the situation.

"How kind of you." Draco's words were dripping with sarcasm.

And now they all stood, taking a moment to settle into and awkward truce.

**Author note: I hope you all enjoyed, review please!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors note: Here it is, late as usual. I try to be on time, and speedy with my chapters. I know where I want it to end, how I want it to start. But the middle makes me go dskgjerhgekjhf, but eventually I get there!**

The odd group made their way out of the castle, and finally out of the boundaries of Hogwarts with only a few angry remarks from Ron.

There was a small portkey that Mrs. Weasley had an owl drop off. It was a blanket with a dragon stitched onto it.

"Is everybody ready?" Harry asked, assuming the position of leader.

"Are we sure the ferret should come along?"

"Would you just get over it Weasley. Look at the big fucking picture, okay?" Draco snapped.

"Let's just get this over with." Harry said, and at once they all took hold.

It was a painful few seconds, but they all managed to land gracefully just outside of the strange and wonderful house.

Hermione held onto Draco's hand tightly as they made their way in. But of course there was no reason to worry; Mrs. Weasley wrapped them both into her arms for a big hug.

"Now you listen young man, I don't care about the wrong you've done, all that matters is the good you're going to do."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Draco's relief filled the room, and everyone was able to relax for a moment.

"Not a problem dear. Now who's hungry?"

Everyone could agree, even if they weren't hungry, they would eat Mrs. Weasley's cooking anytime.

Mr. Weasley came down the stairs, muttering about rubber ducks, they really were a baffling notion to him still. "Arthur dear, forget about the ducks. Show everyone where they'll be sleeping, and then we can all have a nice meal."

As the odd group made their way up the winding stairs, Arthur pointing, and someone would break off. Finally they got to the attic, and there was only Draco and Hermione left.

"Well, I guess this will have to do, you two don't mind sharing, do you?"

They both stood there for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"I know that dark times are ahead, and now is the time to be as close to your loved ones as you can be."

Hermione came forward to give Mr. Weasley a big hug, "thank you so much sir, you are absolutely magnificent."

"No young lady, you are." They pulled away and Hermione went back to Draco's side as he picked up their bags.

"Dinner will be in about an hour, alright?"

The pair nodded and Mr. Weasley made his way back down the stairs.

"This is, uh, alright." Draco said, taking in the odd surroundings. A couple of tattered chairs by the window, and broken dresser, and a sagging bed.

"Look Draco, I know it's not as nice as you're used to, but it's better than nothing."

Draco said nothing, instead pulling out his wand. He muttered a few things under his breath, and the room came to life. The chairs became plush, and the dresser became grand. But the bed, it became like something from a fairytale.

"There, much better." Draco said with a satisfied smirk.

"How did you do this?" Hermione asked, inspecting the ornate carvings on the dresser.

"Just a little something I picked up."

"So vague." Hermione muttered as she began folding their clothes.

Draco came behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle, "it was something my mum taught me. She loved making the most ordinary things into works of art," his voice was soft as he shared this little piece of himself.

They stood there in silence as she folded the rest of the clothing, his fingers tracing small patterns on her stomach.

"I really am so sorry Draco, I know how hard this must be."

"Thank you love." His lips met her neck with a sweet kiss before he sat down on the bed. "So are we really going down for dinner?"

"You've never had Mrs. Weasley's cooking, have you?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Well I can assure you, you don't want to miss out."

As the pair made their way down the stairs, they could hear the raised voices of Molly and Arthur.

"You did what!?"

"Calm down love, it's not going to be a problem."

"How on earth could you let them all pair off and share rooms?"

"Because there is a war coming, and these may be the last few nights they have."

"Arthur, please, don't speak like that, they're only children."

"They are children that are sadly going to have to grow up sooner than we'd like them to."

Hermione and Draco decided it was time to leave the staircase, past Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room, and into the kitchen where everyone else was already seated and talking happily. Ginny patted the seat next to hers, and Hermione sat happily, which put Draco in-between her and Harry.

This left Draco and Harry sitting awkwardly in silence with Hermione chatting with Ginny, and Luna pre-occupied with Ron, letting him know the importance of preserving garden gnomes.

"Look Potter, I really do want to help." Draco said quietly, not wanting anyone to overhear.

"I know Malfoy, and I would be lying if I said I couldn't see how happy she is with you. Plus, having a man who was on the inside could make all of the difference."

"I'm doing my best. So, do you have a plan of action?"

"Yes, after the wedding—"

"The what? How could anyone have a wedding at a time like this?"

"Trust me, I know, but they may not have the chance to pretty soon."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"After the wedding, I plan on leaving. There is something I have to find, something that will win us the war. Now that she has you, you can keep her safe."

"Are you bloody well stupid Potter?"

"No Malfoy, I'm not." Harry did a good job keeping his temper down, because he was fairly certain of what Draco would say next.

"You really think she needs my protection? Or that she would even let you just wander off on your own?"

"I can't have my best friends dying because they're out with me."

"They won't Potter, not if all four of us stick together. I know what you're looking for, and I can help you find it, as can she."

"How can you possibly know?"

"He set himself up in my home; I know a lot more than you think."

**Author Note: I hope you enjoyed! I was thinking about going back and giving all of the chapters titles and then doing that from now on…anyhoo, reviews make me happy!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: So this chapter is super short. I wrote it on my phone...and now I'm writing this author note on skydrive...My computer has decided that it no longer likes word, and that's a problem I assure you I am trying to fix! But for now, I may just do random short chapters like this. I'm really sorry! **

The wedding was just away and Harry and Draco were knee deep in plans. Hermione was making plans of her own, of course thinking logically of their needs.

Ron sat sullenly as usual, watching everyone go about their days.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked, coming to sit beside him in the yard.

"I'm sulking, could you please leave me be."

"You can't do this to yourself Ron, it's not healthy."

"I just don't understand Ginny, how could she pick him over me? We've been friends for years, I've always been there."

"You've always been there to remind her that she's just one of the guys." Ginny responded before patting his knee and going back into the house.

Ron stayed where he was, watching Hermione walking with Draco. They were laughing and kissing, clearly in love. And it was then that he realized, Ginny wad right.

He never made it clear to her just how he felt, and she ended up finding someone who did. It was his own fault really.

Finally he couldn't watch anymore, just as Draco was picking up Hermione, he went back inside.

"Draco, Draco stop!" Hermione said between her laughs.

"Stop what darling?" He asked while spinning her around.

Every since they had reached the burrow, their relationship had become easier. They were able to play and have fun in between all of the planning, and it just made it more clear how perfect they were for each other.

"Stop spinning me about, I am not an airplane!"

"That daft muggle invention, convenient way to travel my arse!"

"You're insane Draco!" Her laughter rang out clear as a bell across the yard, and everyone but Ron came to the window to watch the couple.

"Oy!" Yelled Fred, "why are you torturing her out in the open like that?"

The pair stopped and Draco put her down. They were both blushing when they saw their audience.

Draco tried to think of something clever, but truthfully hr had never been caught in a moment like this.

"Hermione," he said quietly, "I've never had fun before."

She smiled sweetly and took his hand as they walked back to the house. "When this war is over, I promise every single one of your days will be fun."

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed, and again, I really am so sorry it's so short! But if I am stuck doing this for a while, I'll try to make my updates daily! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Author Note: What is this, and update the next day! Oh my gosh! No, really though, I felt bad about the shortness of the last chapter, and I got the word situation basically fixed, so here it is! I hope you enjoy, oh and thank you to all of those who have been favouriting and reviewing, it makes me all of the various happies! **

Over lunch Draco and Harry sat, huddled in plans. Draco was sure of one of the horcuxes, all that was left was figuring how to get it.

This left Ron and Hermione to talk, but really they were stuck in an awkward silence. "I'm really sorry Ron, I never meant to hurt you."

"It's not your fault Hermione, it's mine."

"No Ron, it just wasn't meant to be."

"You say that like I'm going to give up, like I won't be trying to get you back."

"Get me back? Ron, you never had me." Hermione said before leaving the table. Draco turned when she left, and saw Ron looking a bit red faced.

"You're welcome to fight all you want, just remember that I'm strong than you." And with that he made his way over to Hermione.

"Why Ron? Why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

"Because I'm in love with her Harry."

"No Ron, you just want her when you can't have her. Seriously, you need to just let her be happy. We'll all be spending an uncomfortable amount of time with each other for Merlin only knows how long."

"So you're really going to side with him?"

"Yes Ron, I'm siding with the man that is making her happy and is also doing his best to help us win this war."

"So now you're saying I don't want to win the war?"

"No, I'm saying that you're sitting around sulking while we all make plans and preparations. She's not yours, she never was."

Ron had finally had enough, so he decided to slam his way into his room, making sure that everyone that saw him would know just how miserable he was.

Harry decided to look for Luna, but didn't have to look far. There she was with Draco and Hermione, and that was when he realized he hadn't made any arrangements for her.

"Hey Draco, could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure mate," Draco stood and joined him in the doorway, "what's up?"

"I've not made any plans for Luna."

"I thought she was coming with us?"

"What? When did we plan that?"

"Well I guess we didn't, I just assumed. I know Hermione's been packing for five."

"But won't that be too many?"

"Yes, it will be riskier. But what's the other option?"

"She could stay here, help Ginny and Blaise when they go back to Hogwarts after the summer."

"But will she be happy?"

"Maybe not, but she'll be safe."

"Here's how I look at it, I know that Hermione would be safer here, but I know that without her I would fall."

"That, and she'd never just stay here."

The boys laughed together, "Yeah, I guess you're right. But if she would listen to me, and she would stay, we would both be miserable and distracted."

"How are five people going to travel unseen?"

"We'll take as many back ways and hidden spots as we can. It can be done, just not easily."

"Luna, love, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything."

"Do you want to come with us?"

Everyone sat in silence, not really sure of what the blonde's answer would be.

"I do, I really do, but I know that my dad would worry, and I wouldn't be able to contact him regularly. So, I need to go back to school after summer's over, I'm sorry."

Harry went over and kneeled beside her. He took her hands in his and said, "It's okay, you need to do what's best for you."

"Thank you for understanding, I promise I'll do all that I can to help from Hogwarts."

"And we'll be there to watch over her, make sure she stays safe." Blaise said, coming in with his arm around Ginny.

"I can't believe we only have a few nights left together. It's all becoming so real." Hermione said, leaning to rest against Draco.

It was an odd group of people, come together under terrible circumstances. They had only a few nights left, and they all planned on enjoying them as much as possible.

At that moment Mrs. Weasley came in, letting them all know that dinner was ready before yelling up to the rest of the family.

Everyone made their way to the table, glad to be sitting down with almost everyone in good spirits. Except of course, Ron. He sat alone at the edge of the table, his face downturned even as he stuffed his face.

He was the only one at the table not smiling, people were surrounding him, laughing and smiling. "How can you all be so calm!?" He yelled out across the table, stunning everyone into silence.

"Ronald Weasley, don't you dare raise your voice at the dinner table." Mrs. Weasley admonished.

"No. We are sitting at a table with someone who bears the dark mark, and yet you're all laughing and smiling as if there is nothing wrong with that. He stole the innocence of my best friend, and yet you praise him!"

Hermione shot over to him in a flash, and her hand left a bright red print on his cheek. "Ronald Weasley, you watch your mouth. Draco has worked his arse off to help. To be a good man. He is doing everything he can, and what are you doing? Nothing, just sitting around throwing a fit. Well I'm done, I will not deal with it anymore." She didn't stay for a reaction, instead she just ran upstairs to her and Draco's room.

Draco of course ran after her, not wanting to hear the conversation that would follow. He came in to see her sitting on the bed, crying.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"I just, I thought he could move past it. There are bigger things happening here, and yet he insists upon being a child."

"Well, in his defense, you are a hard girl to lose."

"You're so stupid Draco."

"But you're smiling."

She stood and wrapped her arms around him, "how are we going to manage to travel with him?"

"Maybe we shouldn't, maybe we should go one way and let them go the other. Cover double the ground in half the time."

"They would end up lost in a moment."

"Then we need to find a way to make him understand."

"You've seen how thick he is."

"I'll take care of it love." He kissed her forehead before making his way downstairs to find Ron.

Once he got halfway down the stairs, he could hear everyone yelling at Ron all at once. But Draco knew that wouldn't help, Ron would just hear yelling not the words they were all trying to make him understand.

"Everybody stop, now." He said calmly as he entered the room. "Ron, can I please talk to you outside."

As tempted as Ron was to say no, he didn't want to stay for anymore of the groups' verbal lashing.

The boys made their way to the steps outside and sat together.

"Look, I know you don't like me. But you need to understand that this mark does not define me. I had no choice. And I am trying so hard, I just want to make her happy, and win this war. I want to win it for her."

"But why her, why not some Slytherin girl, like Pansy?"

"Have you ever heard that girl talk, she drives me insane." Draco said with a laugh.

"She doesn't seem so bad." Ron said quietly.

"Well, she's not all bad I guess. To be honest, I don't even think she likes this whole war issue. Much too messy for her."

"Then why not pick her?"

"Because she's not the one. When I'm with Hermione, I feel it, and I know that she's the one. When I finally saw her, I mean really saw her. I saw how light she was, and she stood next to me, and she didn't call me slime, or make some mean remark, she just smiled. And I was just done for, right there."

"Alright, alright. I get it, and I'll try, okay? Just don't hurt her."

"I won't, I promise."

Ron nodded, and the two stayed where they were. It was a warm night, and they were sitting out in a tepid truce.

After a few minutes, Hermione made her way down, unsure of what she would find. But of course, her worry was for naught, the two were just sitting quietly, looking up at the clear night sky.

"Is everything okay out here?"

Ron stood, turning to face her. "I'm so sorry Hermione, I had no right to be such an arse, and I will try to be better."

"Thank you Ron, you're my best friend, and I don't want anything to come between that."

"It won't, not anymore. Now what can I do to help?"

"Well, we're pretty much done for the night, tomorrow we'll be packing up a bit more."

"Harry and I will be looking over maps, checking out the best routes. You know this area better than any of us I'm sure, so that could be useful."

"Yeah, that's great. I guess I'll see you all in the morning."

They all made their way into the house, and back to their separate bedrooms.

As Draco and Hermione settled into their bed, she asked, "Do you think it'll be better now?"

"I hope so, I mean, it'll still be hard, but not so hard anymore."

"What did you say to him?"

"I just explained why I love you."

"That can't be it, seriously?"

"That's seriously it, why don't you believe me?"

"Because I still can't believe that you really love me."

"Are you kidding? How could anyone not love you?"

"Because I'm a bushy haired know-it-all according to most."

"Well most people are blind. You're gorgeous, intelligent, sexy—"

"Know you're just trying to get in my knickers." She said with a smile.

"Is it working?"

"Maybe a little, but I don't think we should have sexy time in the Weasley's home."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, sort of."

Hermione leaned into him and gave him a kiss, "I love you Draco."

"I love you too Hermione."

**Author Note: I hope you enjoyed! I'm planning on getting to the wedding in the next chapter I think. Obviously things are going to flow much differently from the book, I mean they already have haha. But all of the horcrux hunting and such will be sped along thanks to Draco's knowledge. So as always, please review, because it makes me happy!**After


	13. Chapter 12

**Author Note: THIS TOOK SO LONG I AM SO SORRY! I was in the hospital, and I've been in so much pain. Then of course Christmas happened! UGH. One of my New Year goals is to update once a week! Again, I am so sorry, and I hope you all enjoy!**

"Hermione, why are you crying, and why are you packing?"

"It's nothing Draco." Hermione said softly, trying to pull herself together.

"It's obviously something, are you going somewhere?"

"Just drop it." She said sharply.

"No."

"I'm going to go home to obliviate my parents, happy now?"

"I'm so sorry love." He said, swooping in to pull her into his arms. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No Draco, it's not necessary."

"I didn't ask if it was necessary, I asked if it was wanted."

"It could be dangerous."

"Really, love? That's the argument you want to try?"

Hermione sighed softly, knowing there was no way to talk him out of coming. Truth be told, she would be happy to have the company.

"Just be ready soon, I'm going to head downstairs to talk to Molly for a moment. I know she will be in full fuss mode."

She walked out of the room and Draco pulled out a small bag, just big enough for an extra outfit. Draco couldn't believe what was about to happen, what she was about to do. It killed him, because he knew in a way that it was worse than having your parents die.

Draco came down to see Molly holding onto Hermione, telling her to be safe, and how sorry she was. When Molly saw him she gestured for him to come over, and she held them both.

"You two be safe, alright?"

"We will Mrs. Weasley, I promise." Draco said softly as he reached for Hermione's hand.

"Oh dear, how many time must I tell you to call me Molly?"

"Maybe just one more." Draco kissed her cheek before wrapping an arm around Hermione and walking out.

They made their way out, walking side by side in silence. There was a portkey set up not too far off. Hermione gripped his hand tightly as they were whisked away to a small street in muggle London.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course not, I am about to erase myself."

Hermione knocked on the door, smiling softly when heard her mom call out. A petite woman with dark hair and Hermione's smile opened the door. For the first time since they left, she let go of his hand.

The mother and daughter embraced as Draco shook Mr. Granger's hand. "It's good to meet you sir."

"Oh! How rude of me, mum, dad, this is Draco. He's my boyfriend."

Draco noticed Hermione's mum lean in and say something, causing Hermione to smile and nod. The four of them entered and Mr. Granger took Draco up to put their belongings away.

As the two men walked upstairs, Hermione and her mum sat down. "So, how did that happen?"

"Honestly mum, I don't even know. It just did I suppose."

"But I thought he was awful, insufferable? You never mentioned handsome." Her mum said with a smile.

"He was, but I guess he wasn't. I'm happy though, and that's all that matters, right?"

"Of course, but darling, you look sad."

"Oh it's nothing, just a less than perfect that I got at school. It's just still bothering me."

"Hermione love, you must learn to let go of the less than perfects," she leaned over, giving Hermione a peck on the forehead, "now how about a cup of tea."

"Yes, thank you mum."

Draco and her father came down just as her mum was leaving to make tea. "Well I suppose I should help." Her father said, smiling as he made his exit.

"We could stay for a few days you know."

"No Draco, I can't talk myself out of this. They need to be safe."

"But we've only just got here."

"I'll be right back Draco, please go and get our things. I'll meet you by the door."

Hermione was shaking, the only real tell to the pain she was in. But still she went into the kitchen and did was she needed to do. When she came out Draco was waiting by the door.

"Let's go." She said softly, trying to keep her voice together.

He opened the door and they exited Hermione's childhood home. Just as they hit street, Hermione broke. Draco, without thinking, adjusted the bags and picked her up. Allowing her to cry on his shoulder as they got back to the portkey.

Never once did he put her down as they made the walk back to the Weasley's. He continued to carry her into the house where he promptly dropped the bags, and sat down on the couch with her still in his arms.

She clung so tightly to him, even when there were no more tears. Hours passed and no one disturbed them.

Three hours, twelve minutes, and three seconds, that's how long it took, and of course she was still broken. But now at least, she could speak.

"Thank you Draco."

"You're welcome love. Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

Draco stood, and Hermione, still not completely ready to let go, held tightly onto his hand as they made their way to the table.

Molly had laid out all of Hermione's favourites, and it was a proper feast. Immediately Hermione walked over to Molly and hugged her, "Thank you so much Molly, this is amazing."

"You're welcome dear. I know it hurts right now, but you did do the right thing."

"I know, I just, I don't want to think about it until the war is over."

Harry walked in just as she said this and responded with "Then let us eat and figure out how to end this war."

"Here, here!" Draco said, taking a seat in between Hermione and Harry.

That night was the final night of laughter, and of good food surrounded by great people. They all knew it was time. Tomorrow was the wedding, and then they left. So tonight, instead of last minute planning, they laughed, and they ate, and they smiled as a normal family would.

**Author Note: There will be no attack on the wedding. Nope. Because it's my story, and I am going to give them a lovely wedding that does not end in attack. Anyhoo, I do love reviews. C'mon…reviews for the sickly? Or just, you know, because you like it!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Author note: So, not exactly once a week, I know. I'm really sorry. But seriously, my lungs hurt, and I'm just sad, but I think I'm getting better! Enjoy!**

Hermione watched from an upstairs window as all of the boys downstairs worked to raise tents.

"They look good, don't they?" Luna asked, coming to watch beside the brown haired girl.

"Yeah, they do."

"I know what you're thinking."

"Oh?"

"They look good now, because they have not yet been covered in battle wounds."

"You are just uncomfortably accurate Luna." Hermione said with a small smile.

"Most people say that before walking away from me."

"Well most people are idiots. It's nice to not have to say what is really scaring me."

"Is that Pansy?" Luna asked, pointing off into the distance a bit.

"Oh Merlin, I think it is."

Hermione and Luna both jumped up and ran down the stairs. Just as they got outside, they heard Draco asking what she were doing here. "I just, I always thought that you were so into all of the dark stuff. So I went along with it, but then you just dropped it. All for her." Pansy said, pointing at Hermione.

"That forced me to really think, and I realized that I didn't believe in any of that, so here I am. I want to help."

"Well, " Draco said, clearly thinking of what to do, "I guess—"

"Of course it's alright." Harry said, not wanting Draco to be the one responsible for any bad moods.

"Thank you, really, I do appreciate it."

Hermione came forward and said, "Welcome to the team, did you bring anything?"

In her head, Hermione was screaming, but she had always been raised with manners, and she most certainly wasn't going to lose that now.

"No, I kind of made a quick escape."

"We look to be about the same size, do you want to pick a few of my things to wear?"

"Sure, thank you."

"Of course, it's not a problem at all."

The walk was silent, Pansy falling behind Hermione. Both of them wanted to say something, but they had never exactly been friends.

Hermione opened the door, allowing Pansy to walk through first. The black haired girl looked around, taking in the obvious fact that Hermione and Draco shared this room.

"He really is in love with you, isn't he?"

"I like to think so." Hermione replied as she pulled out a few things from her drawers.

"I always thought I would be the one to change him. You know, he always swore he would never fall in love."

"Oh." Hermione didn't really know what else to say. Clearly Pansy was trying to be honest, but it wasn't exactly what a girl wanted to hear about her boyfriend.

"Don't worry Granger, I'm not here because I want him. Honestly, the only reason I was attracted to him was because most of the Slytherin boys are just dull."

Hermione laughed at that, "I think in truth, most boys are a bit dull. Most Gryffindor's have so much pride, and they're a bit smarter, but so full of themselves."

"Is Ron like that?"

"No, Ron is funny, and sweet. Not very ambitious, but he's a great guy. Loyal, I mean he's still here despite the fact that he hates Draco, and is under the silly impression that he loves me."

"You don't think he really does love you?"

"I think he just wants what he can't have. But it'll be okay, I'm sure he'll meet someone."

"Can I tell you something strange?"

"Sure." Hermione responded a bit hesitantly.

"I kind of have a thing for gingers." Pansy said, letting out a small giggle. Pansy herself looked somewhat surprised that such a noise could come from her, but she was just feeling comfortable around Hermione. It was nice to not have to worry about backstabbing like she did with Slytherin girls.

Hermione smiled, handing over the clothes. "Well I guess you're in luck here! Do you want to try these one?"

"Nah, they look like they'll fit, thank you. But, what is this dress for?"

"There's a wedding tonight, I'm sure it's not what you're accustomed to, but it's the best I can do."

Pansy put down the clothes and hugged Hermione, "Thank you so much, you're being so nice to me."

"You're welcome, any friend of Draco's is a friend of mine."

"Oh please, Draco could barely stand me."

"That's silly, maybe he just didn't want to lead you on. And that is a good friend. Now let's go back down and help finish with the setup."

This time, the walk was nice. The girls just talked and laughed. Everyone was waiting downstairs, sure that the girls would be bickering. But instead, the door burst open, and the girls came out laughing and smiling, sharing stories of the silly boys in their dorms.

"So where's Blaise, I thought he was here too?"

Ginny interjected here, "He was, but he wanted to go home, just for a bit. There were some things he really wanted, and I guess he wanted to try to talk to his parents. Supposedly he'll be back tonight." Her voice was soft, it was clear that she had begun to lose hope.

"His parents hate the dark lord." Pansy said quietly.

Everyone looked to her, surprise painting their faces. "Draco, didn't you tell them?" Pansy asked, surprised by their shock.

"I would have, had I known that. He always told me that his parents are supporters."

"Oh, well they aren't. So, he'll probably return safely, you have no reason to really worry."

Ginny rushed forward, and embraced the surprised Slytherin girl. Pansy awkwardly patted the ginger's back, not really used to being embraced by Weasley's.

"Seems like a lot's happened since I've been away." Blaise said, striding through the yard to join them.

"Blaise!" Ginny shouted, running for the handsome young man.

He picked her up easily, and spun her around, "I'm so happy to see you love, I'm sorry I took so long."

"Why did you tell me that your parents didn't support Voldemort?"

"Because it would put them at risk. They stand in a comfortably neutral position, and it keeps them alive. I only told Pansy, because she told me about hers."

"So are they okay? Is everything alright?"

"Yes love, they've gone into hiding, and they'll be safe. And I'll be here, keeping you safe."

The rest of the day passed in a blur, everyone in a rush to prepare for that evening's festivities.

After the ceremony, everyone was gathered under a large tent. Draco stood behind Hermione, his arms around her waist as they watched the newly married couple share their first dance. "I can't wait till that's us." The blonde Slytherin whispered softly.

"That's assuming I'll want to marry you." She responded quickly.

"I certainly hope you will, or else I shouldn't have gotten this." Swiftly, he slipped a ring on her finger. A very simple diamond, set into an elegant silver band. Nothing over the top, it was perfect, clearly made just for her.

"Draco, I, this, really?" Her eyes drifted between the ring and his softly smiling grey eyes.

"Yes really, I love you Hermione."

"I love you too." Their lips met softly, as an angry ginger stared from across the room.

"Let go Weasley, he has her and he has no intention of letting her go."

"Leave me alone Pansy."

"No, you'll not ruin this night, not for anyone. Look, everyone else has started dancing. Let's go." She held out her hand, and he took it reluctantly.

That night was filled with dancing couples, and great cheer. It was a night they would all hold onto for a long time, and especially in the darkness of the days to come.

**Author note: So everyone will be splitting up in the next chapter, not like breaking up, just to look for the horcruxes haha. And here is a list of the parings: Draco/Hermione, Harry/Luna, Blaise/Ginny, and soon to be Ron/Pansy. Now I will only be following Draco and Hermione, but if anyone would be interested in just random little chapters that focus on the others, let me know!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: So, first off, this has taken a long time to happen, and I am sorry. I've just been depressed and sick, and for a minute there, I lost my inspiration. Again, I am so sorry. Now, secondly, this chapter is smutty! So please, I hope you all enjoy!**

"This is it everybody, it's finally time." Harry said quietly as the group sat down to their last home cooked meal.

Mrs. Weasley had made a feast, doing her best to cook away the worry.

Everyone sat quietly, taking small bites and memorizing the faces that surrounded them. Draco, not wanting to break the silence, took Hermione's hand and flipped over. His finger pressed into her palm, spelling out I love you.

She smiled and leaned against him as she finished her meal. It was a slow meal, drawn out. They all shared a sense of what was to come, and no one wanted to be the first with an empty plate.

"We have to go."

Everyone looked to Ginny, surprised that she was the first to say something. They all thought it would Harry to push them out the door.

"You're right." Draco agreed quietly, pulling Hermione a bit closer to his side.

At once they were standing, and in a blur Mrs. Weasley made her rounds, hugging them all and trying not to cry.

Mr. Weasley had a handshake and a wish of luck for everyone, and the twins had a special surprise.

As everyone made sure they had everything before gathering together outside, Fred and George made their preparations outside.

"Ladies and not so gentle men, prepare to have your spirits lifted, if only for a moment!" They said in unison.

Hermione grasped Draco's hand tightly, doing her best to enjoy the last normal moment they would have. "It'll be okay, love." He whispered softly into her ear, before leaving a kiss in her hair.

They heard a crack and looked forward in surprise, only to find they need to look up.

Fred was laughing as he used his wand to send more streaks into the air, and George danced around, making sure to keep the display low enough not to draw attention.

Hermione managed a genuine smile, but truth be told, she was just happy to see the twins having such fun.

When the show was over, everyone took a turn hugging Fred and George, thanking them for being so wonderful. And then they walked together, to the end of the lane. About a mile, that was it, all the time they had left together, for Merlin only knew how long.

"This is it I guess, the great divide." Harry said, knowing he wanted just one more day.

Hermione hugged Ginny first, giving her a kiss on the cheek before pulling Luna in. She saved Pansy for last, and as she pulled the unlikely friend into a hug, she whispered, "take care of him, I know it'll be hard and he may drive you crazy, but please take care of him."

"I will, I promise." Her response came muffled from Hermione's hair.

When Hermione pulled away she said, "I'm not saying a proper goodbye to anyone, because I will be seeing you all again."

Everyone nodded in agreement as she continued, "all I will say now is that I love you all, and stay safe."

Pansy and Ron were the first to leave, they were heading out to a remote forest, that was were they were going to set up a base camp and keep watch mostly.

Harry and Luna were next, they were off to Hogwarts, to hopefully find a way inside and learn what they could.

Ginny and Blaise gave one last wave before turning to leave. Their mission was to get to Blaise's house, and, with his parents help, work from the inside. Although they did not take the mark, they were still respected among the dark wizard community, and had sworn to do what they could to help their son.

As for Hermione and Draco, they were headed to the smaller wizarding communities, the places Voldemort didn't feel were important. They were recruting, hoping to get people to send back to Hogwarts in preparation for the inevitable battle.

"Are you ready, love?"

Hermione only nodded, taking the hand he offered. They had a long walk ahead of them before reaching their resting spot.

"How does this look, Draco?"

"A secluded forest, how romantic love." Draco pulled her close and twirled her around. Hermione laughed as they danced around, leaves crunching under their feet.

"Alright Draco, we need to put up some protection."

"Fine, fine, my lovely little mood killer."

He left a sweet kiss on her forehead before they each started to go around, casting charms and protections.

Once finished and satisfied that they would be safe for the night, they set about pulling out the tent.

"Draco, did you replace my tent?" Hermione asked, pulling a black tent out of her bag, with a look of confusion.

"I may have." He pulled it from her, using his wand to set it up. Backing away, he smiled proudly.

Hermione smiled, watching him carefully. She loved that he looked so proud of something so small.

"Ready Hermione?" His hand reached out, and she grasped it, allowing him to pull her up. But what she was not prepared for, was him picking her up bridal style and walking her across the threshold.

She snuck a glance at her ring as he carried her. It was beautiful, and she couldn't help but love it. This ring was proof of how well he knew her.

"I love you so much Draco." Hermione pressed her face into the crook of his neck, hiding the pink forming on her cheeks.

He smiled, holding her tighter, "I love you too Hermione, always."

"Take me to the bed Draco." Her voice was a soft whisper in his ear, and he of course did as she said.

They were both feeling mildly nervous as he laid her down gently. The last time they had been together in such a way, was also the first time. Now it was different, no sneaking around a castle, and there was no chance of even trying in the house full of people.

Draco pressed his lips to hers softly, grasping her hip as he eased himself on top of her. Using his knee, he nudged her legs apart, pressing himself between them.

Everything felt slower, as if their moments were fleeting. Maybe it was because they were. They both knew that they only had so many safe moments left, and tonight they were safe.

Draco unbuttoned the soft flannel shirt she was wearing, smiling at her collar bones before leaving a small bite mark there. His fingertips dragged over the soft fabric of her bra, running down her bare stomach.

Her breath hitched as he snapped the button open on her pants. The sound of her zipper pulling down filled the tent. He pulled his shirt off, and tossed it aside, as she worked his pants down.

He left soft kisses down her thighs as he pulled her jeans down, slowly. Pushing the jeans off of the bed, he made his way back up to her. Very slowly, they pulled off their last articles of clothing, until they were laying together, as bare as the day they were made.

"You're so beautiful." He licked his lips, taking in the curve of her breasts, the way his hand fit perfectly on her hip. Brushing her curls away from her neck, he pressed his lips firmly onto the now bare skin.

Her soft moans were all the encouragement he needed to press inside of her. All he could feel were her nails digging into his shoulder as he pressed further in.

"Faster, please." She whispered softly, never one to forget her manners.

As he picked up his pace, she rested her legs higher onto his hips, letting out a soft cry as he found his way deeper in.

It wasn't long before they were each sweating, ready to cum. Their bodies reaching a climax together, his hands griping her waist, pulling her slightly off the bed.

"That was—"

"Amazing." Hermione's voice was so happy and gentle as she finished his sentence.

He laid back, his head landing hard on the pillow. Hermione curled herself into his body, before saying, "I should shower."

"Okay, love." He said, nodding sleepily.

She stood, letting the sheets drop from her body, not feeling a need to cover up. After a bit of searching through this maze of a tent, she found the shower, and a naked, blonde, Slytherin already in there.

"You had the advantage of knowing where everything is." She said, as she got in with him.

"I didn't think we were in a race." He pulled down a bar of soap and began running it over her skin. She found a bottle of shampoo, and poured a bit into her hand. Her fingers massaged his scalp, soaping up his head.

They spent an hour, just smiling, laughing. Touching each other, just to get clean. They toweled each other dry before he picked her up, carrying her back to the bedroom.

He put her gently down gently, before hopping in next to her. "So, tomorrow we reach a town, full of strangers."

"Yes, and you'll use your charm and good looks to rope them in, while I use my intelligence and good sense to keep them on our side."

"We'll be an unstoppable force."

She nodded, resting her head in the crook of his neck. They both slept deeply that night, dreaming only of each other.

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading, please review! It keeps my good health going!**


	16. An Apology

**Author note: Okay, I know that this is going to piss a lot of people off, but I'm just doing a basic breakdown of what was meant to happen in this chapter. I am honestly only doing this because I lost the entire chapter. But first, here's the reason for the serious lack of update. My wrist was nearly broken at work, and I had it in a brace for a few weeks and was unable to write. By the time I could I had kind of lost what I wanted to do, but I knew I was almost finished with this one, and when I went to open it up, it was gone. And I'm so beyond aggravated because I honestly want to move past this part because I'm ready for the next chapter. Hence just a breakdown. If it helps ease your hearts, please know that it wasn't a hugely exciting chapter (part of the reason I'm ready to be past it). So, they get to the town, and Voldemort has killed every single family on their list. Draco and Hermione decide to make their way to Hogwarts to meet up with Harry and Luna and help in the castle as much as they can. The chapter was to end with Harry and Draco beginning a plan to teach a more intensive defense class with Dumbledore's Army. Please forgive me, I really am so sorry. And I am hard at work on the next chapter as you read this, I promise!**


	17. Chapter 15

"Are you sure we should be teaching them such skills?"

"Yes Harry, you're kidding yourself if you think that death eaters won't be eventually swarming the place. They can't go up against them with just the simple stuff. We need to delve deep, and I hate to say it, but we need to go a bit dark."

"You'll have to teach them, you're far better at it than I am."

"But they trust you more."

"It's doesn't matter who they trust Draco, what matters is who they need. So in the morning, you meet with them in the room of requirement."

Draco's cheeks flushed pink, a colour that most certainly shocked Harry. But he thought it best to let it go, no need to throw anyone off of their game when they were so close to battle.

"Alright Harry, if you insist."

The boys nodded their goodbyes and were off to find their loved ones. Harry found Luna curled up in a chair by the window. She was counting constellations, he recognized the look in her eye.

Draco however, had a harder time finding his one and only. When he found her, she was lying in a bed pressed the wall. It was a secluded corner, and he was glad that she had found a spot where some privacy could be found.

He dropped his body next to you hers, causing her lips to tug upward. "How are you love?" Her voice was soft as she stroked his hair.

"I'm nervous Hermione. Tomorrow I'm going to have to walk into a room full of people that hate me, and convince them to learn some very dark magic."

"Is it what's best?"

"Of course it is. I really don't think they realize just what they're up against. Death eaters don't differentiate young to old, they'll kill anything that stands in their path."

"It's not so much that they don't realize it, it's just that they don't want to believe it."

"Well they better start believing it."

Hermione nodded sadly, she was tired of facing the hard truths and the ugly facts. Silently, she let herself cry, and Draco noticed the slight shake of her body. His face raised to stare down at her. "What's wrong love?" He asked while using his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"I'm just, it's not fair. None of it is, this is an awful thing, war. I hate it."

"It'll be over soon." His lips pressed hers gently before pulling her tight to him. They continued to kiss until they couldn't keep their eyes open.

….

Harry and Draco stood in front of the room listening to shouts of protest. No one seemed happy at the idea of learning dark spells from Draco Malfoy. "Quiet, now!" Harry's voice boomed out and hushed the students. "There is a war on its way, and Draco is the only here with the knowledge to help keep you alive. Now, if you don't like it, fine, leave."

Shocked into silence, no one moved. "Thank you Harry. Now, let's get started, everyone pair up."

In a matter of seconds, a flurry of motion brought everyone to their partner. One young boy stood alone in the corner, Draco called him over. "What's your name?"

"Jake." His lips were trembling, fear shining through his small frame.

"Well Jake, it looks like you be paired with me. First off, I want to see how you all do with the basics. Disarm your partner. Jake, do you your best here." Draco said, turning his body to fully face the boy.

"I-I-I'm frightened sir."

"You've nothing to be frightened of, I won't harm you."

Taking a slight comfort in this, the boy tried the spell, but Draco only felt a small tug to his wand. "Jake, you must feel it, the very need to disarm me. With a death eater facing you, he'll not hesitate to hurt you, to disarm you. So you must not hesitate."

Nodding, the boy tried again, this time managing to get the wand to drop from Draco's hand. "Better, keep trying."

…..

"Professor, can we talk? Please?"

"Yes Miss Granger, I've been expecting you."

"Is it safe here?"

"Of course it is. Who do you think you're dealing with?"

"Yes, of course Professor."

"Please, we're equals now. You may call me Severus."

"Right, yes, of course. I'm worried sir, what if we don't win?"

"Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of our age, worried about losing?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because if we lose, it's the end, I mean really the end. And I'm not ready for it to be over."

"We're not going to lose Hermione, Potter is strong, as is Malfoy, and they've both been smart enough to hold onto you."

"Thank you Severus. Are you ever going to tell him?"

"Potter doesn't need to know, I think he'll be happier without that truth."

"But, sir, you loved her, you love her. It'll help him to understand!"

"There are things that you don't know, things he's not ready to know. When the time is right, he'll know everything."

Hermione nodded at this, before thanking him and making her exit.

….

"I've missed you love." Draco twirled Hermione in his arms as people gathered into the common room for dinner.

"Oh Draco, you're crazy." Her smile lit up as they stood together, a few people clapping, just happy to see that love can exist in this hell they were living in.

As they all took their seats, Hermione noticed that Harry and Ginny were missing. "Luna, where is Harry?"

"I'm not sure, he said something about urgency, and ran off with Ginny."

As Hermione was about to speculate, Harry and Ginny burst through the door with Pansy, all three of them working to carry in a broken looking Ron. His leg was bandaged, and they were trying to keep him still. There wasn't a visible bit of him without a scrape or some bit of scarring.

"What happened?" Hermione spurted, rushing forward to help.

Together, they rested him onto the couch, but his eyes stayed closed.

"He saved my life." Pansy responded quietly.

"Are you alright?" Hermione rested her hand onto Pansy's shoulder, pulling the crying girl in close.

"I would have died, if he hadn't, I don't…" And with that she dissolved into tears, clutching Hermione as she sobbed.

Draco stood by Harry, looking down at the broken young man. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"Yes, we have him heavily sedated, he's in a lot of pain. But with any luck, he'll be feeling somewhat better in the morning, and he'll wake up."

"So what do we do right now?"

Harry looked around the room, faces everywhere looking sad, defeated. Ginny holding onto Luna for dear life, her and Pansy's sobs falling in unison, filling the room.

"We wait."

Author's note: So the next chapter will be with Pansy and Ron, and that way you can have a detailed account of what actually happened. I felt that it would just be better to explain it that way, and then you could actually get a bit of their relationship development. I hope you all enjoyed, please review!


	18. Chapter 16

Authors Note: So, this is a fairly short one, I'm sorry about that! This was also a much slower update than I meant, I was injured at work (again) and then ended up losing my job. So it's been a mess for me! But I'm getting back on my feet now, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

…

"Where the hell are we?"

"Must you always screech Pansy? We're clearly in a bloody forest."

"We're in the dark forest Ron, is this right?"

"No, we're not supposed to be this close to the school. But I guess we should just set up camp here, and make do."

Pansy nodded, feeling very uncomfortable with the situation. Portkeys didn't just malfunction. But before she could think any further on it, Ron called her over to help with the protection spells.

…..

"You okay?" Ron asked, he'd been watching her face for a few minutes as they picked through their food. She seemed a lot softer than usual, like she didn't actually have the energy to be mean.

"I'm just tired I guess."

"Alright, well you can take the bed, I'll take the couch in here."

"There's only one bed?"

Ron nodded as he got up. Pulling blankets and pillows out of a nearby cupboard, he made his way to the couch to settle in.

"Goodnight Ron."

"Night."

…..

Ron awoke with a start, it was the middle of the night and there was a dark haired girl in his arms. "Pansy," He grumbled sleepily, "What are you doing?"

"I got scared."

"Hmmm." His voice was still grumbly, but his mind registered what she said crystal clear. He found himself stroking her hair, his last thought being how nice her body felt against his.

….

"Good morning Ron."

"Good morning love." Ron leaned over to kiss her, still lost in his dream.

"What the hell?" She screeched, leaping off of the couch.

"Huh?" Was the last word out of his mouth as he fell off of the couch. "What happened?"

"You fucking kissed me, what's wrong with you?"

"I didn't, I thought that was a dream!"

"You dream about kissing me? You call me love in your dreams? Are kidding me right now?"

"Well you're the one that came to my bed last night!"

"I was scared, sorry." Her voice dropped low and she looked down, her cheeks burning red.

"No, no, I'm sorry. I did dream about kissing you, and honestly it wasn't just because you were a warm body next to me. You're gorgeous Pansy, especially when you're not yelling at me. I know we haven't always gotten along, but last night, last night was a game changer."

"But what's the game?"

"Survival."

"You need me, to be able to survive?"

"I'm starting to think I might. And even if you don't think of me in any way other than some annoying ginger you're stuck with, that's okay. As long as we can at least work together, without this being awkward.

"You're an idiot Ron."

Just as he was about to protest, she pulled him close and pressed her lips to his. His hands found their way to her waist, gripping her tight, pulling her closer.

Their lips parted, but their bodies stayed close. "It was the wedding that was the game changer for me. I realized, as I saw how upset you were over Hermione and Draco, that I was jealous. I wanted to be the one that you wanted."

"Well you're most certainly the one I want now. I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner."

"It's okay, you're here now."

It was then that all hell broke loose. They heard the shouting first before they saw the flames. Quickly they broke apart, Ron picked her up swiftly onto his back, running toward the front of the tent.

The first mark to hit Ron was a burn, Pansy managed to get it out quickly, but it still got his skin. But Ron was running on adrenaline, and he felt nothing.

Once outside, the pair was faced with a dozen death eaters.

"Pansy, you have to go!" He said, dropping her to her feet.

"What, no, I'm not leaving you!"

Ron shook his head, standing in front of her, keeping his body between her and the multiple people trying to kill them.

Her right hand gripped his waist and she edged him toward a portkey. Truthfully, she didn't know where it would lead, she just knew that it would lead away.

Ron continued to deflect spells, but of course a few got through leaving marks where they hit. But the last one to get through was the worst. It sliced him, down his chest and across his cheek.

The portkey brought them to the very edge of the forest, close enough for them to see the castle. Pansy managed to send a signal for help just as Ron collapsed on her, bloody and broken.

Pansy heard the frantic shouting of Harry and Ginny, the thundering of their running feet rang in her ears.

They rest was a blur of the castle and magic and hovering.

Author's Note: Don't forget to review, it makes me very happy! And I would probably update faster with reviews…;)


End file.
